Black☆Star
Black☆Star is a playable character in Lawler-RPG - The Side Stories. He originates from Soul Eater. Stats Base Stats Normal *HP = 1145 *Strength = 105 *Defence = 45 *Speed = 125 *SP Attack = 35 *SP Defence = 100 Abilities Special Attacks *Combo☆Star (Right from the start) (Performs three strikes with his hands and feet at one enemy) *Tsubaki Mode Change: Ninja Sword (Right from the start) (Tsubaki turns into a small blade) **Speed☆Star (Increases Speed at 25%) **Blade Slasher (A basic slash attack) **Multi Blade Strike (Performs multiple slashing attacks up to 4 at one enemy) **Ninja Striker (Lvl. 25) (Performs multiple slashes at high speed to two enemies) *Tsubaki Mode Change: Shuriken (Right from the start) (Tsubaki turns into a giant shuriken) **Shuriken Strike (Throws the giant shuriken to 3 enemies) *Tsubaki Mode Change: Chain Scythe (Lvl. 11) (Tsubaki transforms into a chain scythe) **Trap☆Star (Forms a shape of a star with his chain scythe before captures the enemy, he then throws it down to the ground. Has a chance for the enemy to be trapped for a long period of time) **Shield☆Star (Lvl. 21) (Forms a pentagram-shaped shield in the form of a star that increases his defense at 20%) *Tsubaki Mode Change: Smoke Bomb (Lvl. 28) (Tsubaki transforms into a pair of smoke bombs) **Quick Throw (Throws some smoke bombs at reduces the enemy's accuracy at 25%) *Soul Menace (Lvl. 31) (Strikes the enemy with one palm of his hand, emitting a shocking-like wave effect. Has a chance to stun the enemy) *Tsubaki Mode Change: Uncanny Sword (Lvl. 37) (Tsubaki transforms into a black katana) **Conan the Great (A powerful single slash attack) **Severed Shadow (Sends out afterimages of himself, allowing the enemy to attack the wrong one) **Pull and Slash (Only usable in his Shadow☆Star form. Calls the shadows to capture the enemy, then the latter is pulled towards him before being slashed. If the enemy has low health, it will have its pieces getting sliced) **Chain of Blackness (Lvl. 45) (Only usable in his Shadow☆Star form. Tsubaki transforms into a sickle-blade and Black☆Star traps the enemy with his shadow, then swings three times before throws it the air) **Leaf of the Moonlit Night (Lvl. 52) (Only usable in his Shadow☆Star form. Tsubaki transforms into a large four-pointed shuriken and Black☆Star throws it at 4 enemies) **Masamune Initiation Technique - Infinity (Lvl. 56) (Only usable in his Shadow☆Star form. Black☆Star sends out dark colored swords to slash one single enemy) *World Destruction Cannon (Lvl. 42) (An upgrade to the original that makes the stunning much more frequent) *Art of Assassination (Lvl. 49) (Allows him to show the enemy's weakness) Ultimate Attack *Black☆Star Big Wave (Requires 100% Magic) (Black☆Star jumps in the air and slams the enemy on the chest or in the back with his elbow and palm, creating a star-shaped electric-like force. Deals more damage in the back) *Shadow☆Star Form (Requires 100% Magic and must be in his Uncanny Sword Mode. Powers up all of his stats at 45% except HP for 4 turns, losing a bit of the latter afterwards) Team Attack *Hiding in the Shadows (Requires 100% Magic and must have Black Panther in the party) (Black☆Star begins to hide on the shadows, then appears incredibly quick with Black Panther following up and doing at high-speed, so much so that 4 enemies didn't realized that they got slashed by them) Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ninja Category:Soul Eater